Reflection:Another World
by Raidramon
Summary: Post-02. Every person has a doppelganger. It was meant to be a myth, not a reality. The Chosen knew there were other worlds, despite not knowing them all. But what happens when a world they didn't know about tries to erase them from existence?


_Hello everyone! This is a fic that has been planned in my head for much too long. I've decided I can tweak it to fit with the Novel with Prompts Challenge. The first chapter will be with the prompt 'awful'. This is set about six years after the Diaboromon movie._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Who are you?_

_What are you?_

_Why are you there?_

Voices whispered in her ear as she twisted and turned in her sleep. No, it was just a bad dream but it felt like more. It felt like much more. Something was calling, but she didn't understand. She didn't know.

_Don't run away, princess. Embrace me. I'm the only one who understands._

Sweat trickled down Mimi's face. "No...I don't know you...go away." She sat up in bed, shaking. What was that? It wasn't like her to have nightmares but something was there. Putting on her slippers, she tiptoed to the window. Nothing was there. Was it really just a bad dream after all? She didn't know, she didn't want to know.

The brunette decided to try and sleep again but this time, things were different. It was like the world around her disappeared.

Mimi opened her eyes to find herself standing somewhere. Where was she? It looked like the digital world. The place was as beautiful as always, lush green forest and the smell of the ocean.

"Mimi," The voice from her dream said and Mimi let out a yelp, beginning to run.

"Go away!" Mimi cried. "Just leave me alone. Who are you?"

Hands grasped her by the wrists, surging her forward and the brunette girl came face to face with another girl. She stared for a moment. It was her. But how could that be? There couldn't be two of her.

"I am you, Mimi," The girl said. "You aren't in the digital world though. You're in my world."

Mimi put a hand to her mouth as the scenery disappeared and a dark ocean appeared. She shivered. She knew what world this was as well. "The Dark Ocean. Is the Dark Ocean your world?"

Her look-alike laughed at her. "You're so naive. I belong to a world that is neither the Dark Ocean nor the Digital World. This is known as the World of Mirrors. But we're tired of being trapped in this world you know."

"Tired?" Mimi asked in a small voice. Her heart raced wildly in her chest. Was she still dreaming or was this real? She didn't know anymore. It sure felt like she were awake though she hoped this was just a nightmare.

"We want to get out of here," The other said, a chilly smirk on her features. "We want to conquer the world, using the power of the DigiDestined. The Digital World, the Real World, the Dark Ocean, we want all those worlds as ours. Isn't it fun, Mimi? You should understand wanting everything after all."

Mimi glowered. "That's selfishness! My friends and I will never let you get away with that!"

"You won't be around to tell them the princess," was the simple reply. "From now on, this is your home, Mimi. I think I'll call myself Miku." She pulled Mimi closer. "I wouldn't try to escape. This is all but a bad dream, after all, Mimi." A dark claw reached out towards them.

Mimi struggled to break free but Miku's grip only tightened further as she pushed her towards the dark claw. "Guys! Help me! Sora, Joe, Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Yolei! Someone please! Get me out of here!"

"No one's coming," Miku's breath tickled at Mimi's ear causing tears to fill the girl's eyes. "It's ok, Mimi. You won't be missed." She pushed Mimi a little further before letting go.

The dark claw wrapped around Mimi's smaller body, causing her to let out a scream as darkness clouded her vision. The last thing Mimi heard was a cackle of laughter before her world went black.

* * *

How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Her fingers were slick with blood dripping from her fingertips and she realized that she was trembling. Kari Kamiya blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. A part of her wondered if this was just a bad dream or a nightmare that she was trapped inside of; but, when a tentacle slithered over her body, she knew it was no dream.

"So beautiful, my Queen," a voice purred; the brunette didn't recognise it at first, until a small ray of light lit the darkness, illuminating their surroundings.

The all-too-familiar Scubamon slithered around a Digimon almost humanoid in appearance. It was purple in colour and looked like an aquatic sea slug despite its height.

"S-Scubamon?" Kari said, shaking slightly as her voice echoed all around her.

She didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep at home because she felt slightly sick after the camping trip she had with her friends.

Scubamon surrounded Kari even as she stepped back. The brunette suddenly cried out in alarm as she stumbled backwards. She tried to run away but tentacles wrapped around her small body, jerking her backwards despite her desperate attempts to break free.

The tentacles made her feel weak, somehow draining her of energy, and she felt herself beginning to stop in her resistance.

The brunette swallowed, trying to focus on breathing steadily.

"Who are you?" she managed to say.

"Call me Dragomon, my Queen," the creature replied. "I'm your new Master."

Kari wanted to protest. She wasn't a slave to be ordered around by this creature! T.K. had saved her last time and Yolei helped her fight the Dark Ocean. She tried to open her mouth but something sliced her shoulder, causing blood to trickle from her wound. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was thrown roughly to the ground, pain souring through her body as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"S-stop!" she croaked out, the crimson liquid trickling from her lips.

The creature, Dragomon began to change form and soon instead of a Digimon, there stood a young man with spiky black hair and the same icy look in his eyes that Dragomon had.

"Aren't I impressive, my Queen?" he purred. "I have a human form. You can just call me Draco. Human name I made up. Do you like it?"

Kari shivered back as he touched her cheek. This was clearly not an action that he approved of as he struck her across the face hard, causing her already split lip to bleed even more.

Rendered helpless by the ropes that the Scubamon had bound on her, the brunette could only scream and squirm as Draco dug his nails into the side of her neck. The loss of blood made her dizzy and her vision blurred.

"KARI WAKE UP!" The sound of a slap echoed causing Kari to blink and look around. Her friends were looking at her in concern.

"Guys?" Kari said, alarmed. Wasn't she in Dragomon's clutches a few moments ago? Now she was in the sick room, laying or rather sitting on the bed. Her friends were surrounding the bed she currently sat on. It left her feeling rather odd. Everything had felt so real. It hadn't been a dream. She looked at her hand, which only reaffirmed her faith that it hadn't been a dream. Her hand was wounded. It was still throbbing as if someone had sliced through it. Blood was still trickling out of it and she looked at her friends, taking in their concern and trying to remain calm. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Yolei said. "Davis had a soccer practice and we all went to meet him but you passed out soon afterwards. No matter what we did, you wouldn't wake up. T.K. and Davis were besides themselves with worry. We all were. Why are you wounded? Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream or something?

Kari shivered. "It wasn't a dream. I wouldn't be wounded if it were just a dream."

T.K. frowned. "Then what was it? Is it the Dark Ocean?"

Kari nodded. "I'm pretty sure about that. The Scubamon were there, T.K., and I saw the ocean." She glanced at Yolei as she said the second part. "I was really there, in Dragomon's clutches." She shivered. "He had me, you guys. He said I was his Queen."

"Kari..." Yolei wrapped her arms around Kari, pulling her close. "You'll never be his Queen as long as we can help it. I'm not sure what happened but we'll ask Izzy and he'll have answers. He always does."

Kari trembled in Yolei's embrace. "I'm scared, Yolei. I don't want to be his Queen."

T.K. wrapped his arms around both the girls. "You won't be." He reached one hand to take Kari's.

Davis grasped Kari's free hand. "He's right, Kari! We'll figure this out! Don't worry okay? None of us will let that creep lay his grubby paws on you!"

Ken nodded, standing besides Davis. "I'll do the best I can too." He gave Kari a small smile. He understood how awful that ocean was.

Cody nodded as well. He wasn't smiling and instead looked more anxious than anything. "Yeah, we will. We're all in this together after all. Although, we better contact Tai."

Kari smiled at her friends, trying to hide her fears. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry to be such a burden."

Her friends immediately jumped to protest but she knew, no matter what they said, she was a burden. This was no dream after all and the stakes could be much more worse than Davis and his team had ever faced. She looked above Yolei's head, her eyes meeting with T.K.'s for a moment. She knew he had an idea, but even she didn't understand what was coming. She just hoped they could be ready when it did come.

* * *

Sora had just finished tennis practice and was tired so she sat down on one of the benches, drinking a bottle of water when her cell rang. The number was unknown but from the looks of it, it was an American number. This caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow, wondering if Mimi had changed her cell again and forgotten to let her know about. Her friend was great but she could be a little airheaded sometimes.

_Oh well. _Sora thought to herself with a giggle. _It makes her special. _She pressed the answer button, holding the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Sora, it's Mrs. Tachikawa from America," A panicked voice said from the other end.

Sora's eyes widened, clearly having not expected that. Not to mention Mrs. Tachikawa looked on the verge of tears. "Mrs. Tachikawa, is everything alright? Is Mimi okay?" Concern surged inside her for her best friend.

"Mimi's not okay, Sora," Mrs. Tachikawa's voice broke down into sobs. "She's in the hospital. She won't wake up."

Sora bit her lip in worry. "What? Why? Did she have some sort of accident?"

"No," Mrs. Tachikawa said. "She was fine last night, Sora. But this morning, it looked like she was sleeping but she was all sweaty. We tried to wake her up but she wouldn't so we called the hospital. She's not waking up at all, Sora. Even the doctors don't know what's wrong with her. They said they've never had a case like this before."

Panic gripped Sora, her heart racing. She didn't understand why Mimi wouldn't wake up. No, that couldn't be happening. Not like this, not so suddenly. But what could she do from so far to help her friend? Was there any hope from here? She could hear T.K. scolding her for thinking that in her head and tried to shake it away. No, she had to do what she could for her friend, no matter what it took.

"I'll talk to Joe," Sora finally said, her voice shaking a little before it steadied considerably. "We'll do all we can, Mrs. Tachikawa. I'll let all my friends know. I'm sure we can do something for her."

"Thank you," Mrs. Tachikawa's voice was barely above a whisper but Sora managed to hear her anyway, just as the phone disconnected.

_Oh Mimi, what's happened to you?_

Sora felt her fingers trembling and her heart hurt. What if Mimi was-? Why couldn't the doctors explain anything? She didn't understand. She didn't seem to be able to comprehend what was happening.

'Calm down' she chided herself. 'She probably just fell sick with the flu' No matter how much she tried to convince herself Mimi would be fine, her gut instinct told her something serious was beyond the surface.


End file.
